


Boyfriend Ushijima Headcanons

by DeermistWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Tendou Satori - Freeform, Minor PDA, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Reader-Insert, Shiratorizawa, Shiratorizawa Volleyball Captain Ushijima, Soft Ushijima, Ushijima is a dork in the most subtle way possible, Ushijima reading ads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeermistWrites/pseuds/DeermistWrites
Summary: Various headcanons of Toshi's way of showing his affection to you and just bonding with him, sometimes with his team.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	1. General Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back after 5 years of not really putting anything out there. As per usual you can find my old works for Final Fantasy and Legend of Korra here:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5649261/mutatedpixie
> 
> Kinda rusty, but bear with me. Haikyuu trended quite a lot during a pandemic and now I understand why. And it takes a lot for a franchise for me to invest my time in this way. So to start with, Miracle Boy Ushijima gave me ideas. Hoping you enjoy this!

**General Boyfriend Ushijima Headcanons**

  * Classic tastes, traditional based on what his early home looked during the meeting with his grandmother. A gentleman, someone who would hold doors for you, pull chairs for you, and keep you guarded by his side. Wakatoshi does not mind if you seem independent, even better when you can keep up with his routine.



  * Despite having traditional tastes, he makes it out of his way to hold your hands and give you forehead kisses in public.



  * Without permission, if he sees your hair out of place he will tuck strands behind your ear to see your face more clearly. Same with your clothes if he sees them a bit wrinkly or unruly will have his hands attempting to smooth them in place. He likes seeing you prim and proper.



  * Not a man of words, but a man of action so expect him to show affection in gentle touches. Huge arms embracing your waist, kisses on your head are brief examples.



  * If something is on his mind that he wants to open up to you, Wakatoshi will be leaning on you more than usual. Upon noticing this before deep conversations and arguments, he appreciates it when you caress his face or squeeze his hands tightly when he rests his head on your shoulder and approaches him right away to help clear his head.



  * He stays close for you to lean on and would not leave you alone until you calm down. Wakatoshi listens to your venting with utter focus and comments when you’re finished. Somehow he always knows what you need to hear, albeit the harsh and straightforwadness.



  * Enjoys cuddling time wholeheartedly since he does not always get to spend time with you when he competes. Will make sure time spent with you does not go to waste. Tracing circles on his chest and kissing his face all over as reciprocation never fails to make him blush.



  * Wakatoshi’s blunt nature voices out his comments and criticisms even in public despite your embarrassment. You can criticize him as well, because he wants to see how he can improve and make your relationship work.



  * You can never stay mad at him because he will address your concerns when he apologizes. He wants to get arguments done right then and there, wanting to make sure you and him clear the air before moving on to something else.




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Activities you do together both inside and outside of Shiratorizawa premises.

**Bonding Time and Usual Activities**

  * Bonding time involves working out with Wakatoshi in the morning. Strength training and cardio for the both of you is a must and you spot for each other. He is strict in maintaining your form to avoid injury. He touches you in places where you need to engage your muscles like rolling your shoulders up and straightening your back. Wakatoshi will not go easy on you but this is for your own good after all.



  *     * The gym is a place of discipline and consistency and he takes his time there very seriously.
    * That being said, Wakatoshi is a morning person. He wakes you both up at 5AM and you work out at 6AM onwards. If you won’t join him, he won’t disturb your sleep.
    * He’ll let you off easy from not joining him if you cook post workout meals for him. Wakatoshi still prefers that you spend time with him there though.



  * Another way of bonding for the both of you is studying in the library together. Dates include museum hopping in Sendai and walking around the park. Every once in a while you go to an onsen to help him relax. 
    * He leaves detailed reviews on the pages of the onsen that you visit.
    * He takes his time taking in the information on plaques and brochures before you do anything else in museums and other tourist sites.
    * Wakatoshi does his best to explain something about topics that you don't understand and he expects you to teach him references that he doesn't seem to understand.



  * Wakatoshi will never run out of questions about your hobbies because he wants to learn about the things that you like as well. His curiosity adds up to his interesting nature of not liking the feeling of not knowing what to do on anything that comes his way.



  * Due to his habit of reading ads in magazines instead of the actual content, a part of your bonding time includes reading magazine ads and online ads with him. 
    * If you tried those products out beforehand, Wakatoshi notes down your opinions in case he wants to try them or not.
    * Online shopping enabler because he adds stuff to the cart once you finished your review so expect multiple deliveries on a weekly basis.
    * Usually prefers splurging on expensive but practical things unless given a better and cheaper alternative



  * The volleyball team enjoys having you around during their practice but Wakatoshi keeps them in line when the questions get personal.
    * He’s amused that you can enjoy Tendo’s antics
    * Wakatoshi scoffs off whenever he gets teased but he sometimes asks advice from his teammates when he wants to take you out on dates.
    * Wakatoshi keeps you from attending their training because he doesn’t want you getting hit, and a stray ball from him indeed hit your head once.




	3. Gentle Caressing and Taking Your Time in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning, but nothing too intense.

**Ushijima in Bed**

  * The tenacity Wakatoshi applies in volleyball games is the exact opposite of how he caresses you in the bedroom. The preference in keeping you prim and proper in public is a contrast to seeing you in absolute debauchery in private. 


  * Would sit down and research about sex with you and is willing to try different things at least once. 


  * Foreplay is of the essence. Wakatoshi enjoys edging you to the brink multiple times before he fucks your brains out. 


  * He will hold back unless you ask him to be rough because he knows his own strength, not wanting you to get hurt. Once you spill your safeword, he’s bound to stop. Wakatoshi would rub your sore places while making sure you feel safe and okay.


  * Enjoys a slow pace because he really takes his time feeling you clench around his cock.


  * He strongly prefers the bedroom and the bath in most of your escapades but would not mind doing it in a car so long as you help clean after.


  * That being said, fire him up in public as he keeps telling you to behave and expect to be sore the next day.


  * Prefers if you are submissive but enjoys if you fight for dominance nonetheless. He prefers to not be disturbed during work or study though. Be a good girl for him and he will give you your reward as promised.


  * Although your first time together was awkward, Wakatoshi is determined to know all your weak spots to make your body writhe beneath him.


  * Is more than willing to carry you around the apartment after rough trysts and ice bruises during aftercare because you’d already be jelly in his hands after he’s done with you.




	4. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiratorizawa Academy sweethearts, just you and Wakatoshi growing fondly of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the apology of how kinda messy this is. I included here scenarios I could think of. This was originally going to be written as a fic but my mind can only have bursts of scenarios and I don't want to leave a WIP before starting another fic. 
> 
> I also had to change one of the headcanons regarding letting the reader in during volleyball practice to fit the scenarios that are in this chapter. 
> 
> This was requested by Bombow

  * The title given to him by his team as “The Volleyball Idiot” was no joke, their captain living up to their word. While scoring for his team was an easy feat, his exams and lectures however made you wonder as to how this beast even survived the past two years in the pressuring curriculum of the Shiratorizawa Academy. 



  * Ushijima was an interesting classmate to say the least, barely anyone talks to him casually due to his intimidating presence. It’s either people stutter trying to converse with him or have girls throwing themselves at his feet for acknowledgement or going as far as professing their admiration to him ending with rejection. There was no in-between. Volleyball was that one place where he could truly be at peace until you were assigned to be his and Yamagata’s tutor.



    * Usually unfazed with Coach Washijo’s grilling words, academics were something he didn’t dwell too much on. He and Yamagata embarrassingly suffered an earful while in front of the teachers that assigned you. 
    * Particularly, Ushijima finds it hard to study Modern Japanese and Social Studies.



  * The poor volleyball idiot was admittedly compliant to his teacher’s concerns and agreed to this arrangement wherein he gets a few of your hours after volleyball practice.



  * He found you as someone with the same level of intensity than he does, but in your own field of interest. If Ushijima works best with a Spartan coach, why not a Spartan study partner?



    * Surprisingly to his teammates and fans that are in your vicinity, he’s completely docile to your methods. In his peers’ eyes, you were someone they could not initially stand, your way of challenging him left a condescending impression on his team.
    * Needless to say, you had a rocky start with Ushijima due to your insecurities. His aloofness made you give up on provoking him altogether.
    * Being the gentleman he is, he keeps you safe and comfortable when walking in the school grounds together.
      * He carries some of your things before going to the communal area in the dorms. You take this as flattery or asking you to go easy on him and Yamagata at first but he keeps insisting anyway. 



      * After study sessions, he walks you to the bus station since you don’t stay in the dorms like he and the rest of his team does.



    * He gladly accepts your challenge in hopes of competing in volleyball as soon as possible.



_ With your bag open, you calmly placed your study materials on the table while overwhelming the rest of their senior lineup with the amount of flash cards and review notes that they accepted to face. They asked for this willingly when they asked Ushijima if some of them could join you in your study, Tendou even making fun of them when mentioning the rest of their seniors need saving in some subjects save for him relying on his guesses. _

_ You placed your hands together and tilted your head slightly as you smiled. “I’m guessing the Miracle Boy Ushijima-san isn’t really so great after all, and neither are the rest of the team. Everyone here’s a hotshot so I can’t see why you can’t live up to your reputation with your grades too.” _

_ A jolt of uneasiness and shock filled the air when they did not expect you to open the study session in such a manner. Your presence was completely different a while ago before their training was finished. Who would have thought that the one assigned to help their team captain could be this harsh? _

_ “What do you mean by that, [Y/N]-chan?” Tendou leaned to you closely, eyeing you suspiciously. _

_ “Oi, watch your mouth! Don’t you know who you’re talking to?” Semi crossed his arms. _

_ “You see, Tendou-san,” you looked up at the middle blocker’s eyes and placed your hand on the volleyball captain’s shoulder, “Ushijima-san is a student just like me and you. While your team is highly regarded in representing the school’s prestige in athletics, at the end of the day you’re all still students playing for a school. Let’s not be too dependent on your sports scholarship now, hmm?”  _

_ “You’re proud Shiratorizawa students, aren’t you? Then show it.” Stern affirmation from your voice assured these boys that you won’t go easy on them.  _

_ “[Y/N]’s right.” He smiled, looking at your hand on his shoulder first then at you. Their setter would be proud at the sight of this. _

  
  


_ (Earlier at the gym when you were waiting for them to wrap up after practice, you removed your outdoor shoes and changed into your PE-appropriate pair. Upon seeing you greet at the door, their demon coach called for you. You witnessed firsthand how embarrassed he was in the short faculty meeting that included you, the boys, the two coaches, and the two other teachers that had concerns regarding Ushijima and Yamagata’s grades. You were sure that he gave his players an earful before you left for your club meeting. _

_ “[Y/N]! Thank you so much for dropping by. I’m sorry to bother you with all this.” Coach Saito welcomed you, knowing that you were of a high rank in class that wasn’t too busy with things compared to the other classmates that declined getting paired with Ushijima as their urgent study partner. _

_ “Can you handle those two nimrods?” Coach Washijo interrupted him and glanced at you from the corner of his eyes. _

_ “I’ll do my best, sir.”  _

_ “He ain’t doin’ his best, is he?” His eyes followed the tall form of his team’s super ace.  _

_ You didn’t know how to answer at first. “I’ll whip your boys into shape.”  _

_ He smiled at your confidence. “Atta girl.”  _

_ The demon coach uncharacteristically pats your shoulder, smiling smitten as he called for the first years to arrange a comfortable seating at the safety of their gymnasium loft). _

  * Upon observing how he takes things literally, you weren’t surprised when the super volleyball idiot highlighted every paragraph on two quarter’s worth of lessons. He needed more help than you thought. 
  * Of all the seniors that you were helping, Ushijima was the only one who wasn’t complaining whenever you had to repeat some lectures and flashcards from the start when one of them made a mistake. His grades improved immensely because of you. Because of you, he’ll be able to enjoy playing volleyball again without worrying too much on other things.
  * Despite your condescending approach to him in your first study session, Ushijima was just genuinely nice that you were easily and unintentionally charmed. It was something that you’d rarely get to see since he doesn’t talk to anyone much in class save for Yamagata. Others would scurry at the intimidating presence of the volleyball team’s captain. 
  * He finds comfort in your study sessions as well, with the sudden discovery of his love language: the act of physical touch. Your gentle hands were an unprecedented contrast that he wasn’t expecting from the likes of you due to the way you whipped the volleyball team’s seniors into shape with your words.



_ Wanting to fix his problem with highlighting textbooks once and for all, you tapped on his shoulder to stop him from highlighting the entire page. You held out your hand to ask for his highlighter pen. “May I?” _

_ He gave the marking instrument to you and stared at how you would highlight terms and their following description, leaving out some unnecessary details. “You don’t have to highlight everything y’know. These should be easy enough for you to understand and remember” _

_ Ushijima looked at your marks, “But wouldn’t it be more important if everything is highlighted? They would not be printing all of these if they need not put it there.” _

_ “Ushijima-san, sometimes they just have to fill the books with a lot of examples so the pages aren’t too blank. If they didn’t, these books aren’t going to be as full.” You handed him his highlighter pen, and upon accepting it from your hand you placed it on top of his. “You can do a little better than that can’t you, Ushijima-san?”  _

_ He blinked three times at the feeling of your palm encasing his hands together, the comforting warmth of your hands settling in. The hint of a flush spread through his cheeks, and his chest pounded with an unfamiliar feeling.  _

_ Everyone else in the team was unsettled at the sight of their frozen captain directly and comfortingly receiving the affection of someone who didn’t really admire him for his athleticism.  _

_ You gave his hand a last pat and continued on with the lecture, not even realizing what you just did. He was improving after all, it was just an act of encouragement from a classmate to another. Right? _

_ “Wakatoshi.”  _

_ Your eyes turned to him away from your notes. “Hmm?” _

_ “You can call me Wakatoshi.”  _

_ “... Alright.” Your eyes widened at his permission to call him by his first name.  _

  * The touches continued on, his shoulders less tense whenever you patted his back on a job well done on recent quizzes. 



  * He starts getting more chatty when he’s with you and Yamagata notices this when it’s only the three of you studying together.



  * When he walks you home, it’s either he talks about volleyball or he’s silent. His best attempt at communication with you would involve talking about sports and your studies.



_ “Y/N.” He looked straight to your eyes as always. “Do you not like volleyball?” _

_ You looked down at your walking feet, blinking before staring back at him. “Not really, no.”  _

_ He felt like there was a gong crashing in his head when he heard your words. _

_ “I’m not fond of games involving big balls in general.” Your fingers fidgeted at the straps of your backpack. “Even when I’m not playing, it’s like the universe keeps leading the ball to directly hit my head. Whether it’s volleyball, basketball, or soccer, it’s always the same. I’m just really scared.” _

_ “Oh.” He stopped upon reaching the bus station, making sure you ride safely by the time it gets to you. Wakatoshi turned to you, slowly raising his hand and placing it on top of your head and patting you gently. “I’m sorry to hear that.” _

_ What surprised you even more was when he tenderly tucked a hair out of place behind your ear with his calloused fingers. You felt the band aid on his index finger when he gently stroked his hand across your cheek. “Perhaps I can teach you to play volleyball sometimes, or at least teach you how to hit the ball to keep it from hurting you.” _

_ Before you were able to say anything about it, your bus conveniently arrived. _

  
  


  * Wakatoshi and Coach Washijo lets you stay in the gym as you wait so they let you try writing stats for them. The volleyball captain believes in your skills of note taking like a maniac and were impressed that you can note down Coach Washijo’s remarks and translate them accordingly, writing down those in need of improvement in their technique.



    * He scoots and leans closely to you, almost wanting to rest his chin on top of your head when he reads them so you won’t have to reach up to him in-between breaks. This is when the rest of the starting lineup notice the romantic tension between you two, first is when you get less condescending on your lectures with some of the seniors gathered.



    * And eventually, the one thing Japan’s biggest cannon fears doing to you does happen.



_ Squeaks of their ICS shoes blared through your ears as your eyes watched the men’s volleyball team closely. Everyone was in good form, even the bowl cut kid that Coach Washijo grills a lot. Your eyes went directly to the gentleman that made your heart skip a beat everytime he got close to you. Wakatoshi really knew how to grab people’s attention, including yours. You thought at first that this was all very trivial until the day he showed concern for your well-being, the weight of his pat still lingering on your head. You tried to wave it off, you weren’t supposed to feel anything like this for him.  _

_ Should you start asking him out on activities outside of your study lessons? Maybe take up on his offer of teaching you how to play volleyball? Maybe he’s just really being nice, he has been to you for the past few weeks. Way nicer than you thought he would be. FOCUS ON TAKING STATS, you reminded yourself. _

_ Once you did start focusing on your notes, you weren’t able to notice when Oohira and Semi were calling out your name. You weren’t able to know what hit you at first until you were already on your ass, eyes squeezed shut with a bundle of tears flowing out. The ball landed on your head and sent a shock through your upper body that you couldn’t think of anything but the pain. _

_ The cannon that shot the ball couldn’t believe his eyes either. The spiked ball that Yamagata tried to dig spun weirdly that it directly hit your head like it had a bullseye painted on it. He blinked twice before rushing towards your aid.  _

_ Upon seeing this, Goshiki thought to himself proudly that he wouldn’t dare do something as reckless like that with his more stable, laser-cut line shot. He gaped at the situation at hand until he almost got knocked off his feet when his rival ace ran towards you felt like a truck hitting him.  _

_ The other players followed suit, shocked at the display of their captain’s urgency of having you lean comfortably in his touch while his non-dominant hand soothed your head, swiping through your hair and keeping the strands out of your unopened sight.  _

_ “Are you alright? Does it hurt? Can you open your eyes?” You sensed the worry in his voice. The team’s captain never got this expressive in their entire three years of club sessions. The conversation at the bus stop brought you back to reality. “[Y/N], say something.” _

_ You blinked tightly, trying to open your eyes little by little with some of the tears flowing out. Your sight adjusted, different colors waving through your vision finally revealing the sight of the culprit that unintentionally hurt you. Was this karma from being mean to him in your first week of studying together? Because if that’s the case, that was totally understandable. Now the man you thought of just bragging around school silently about his achievements was by your side, guilty over something he never meant to happen, not after he knew why you didn’t want to be around ball games in general but he just wanted to show you more of his world and understand this part of him. You did, and you understood his dedication to the sport and how special it was to him when he mentioned his father proudly protecting his gift.  _

_ The click in your head struck you out of your daze. You didn’t want to waver over his focus after this incident. You don’t want him to hesitate. Wakatoshi was already in good form today. “I’m alright!’ _

_ “I’m sorry this happened.” There was hesitation in his tone, Wakatoshi holding his breath out of guilt while trying to keep you from getting back into a haze. His right hand froze from touching your head again but he tried to pat it gently before resting it on your cheek, checking if you’re still hurting. _

_ Out of instinct, you placed your hand on top of his and squeezed his fingers firmly while stroking your thumb on the back of his hand. “It’s okay, Wakatoshi-kun. I’m okay.” _

_ “Can you stand?”  _

_ You nodded and he aided you as you stood, his arm supporting your back when you were up on your feet.  _

_ “Take her to the clinic.” Coach Washijo said, dispersing the crowd with a calm voice. Getting hit by his top player’s spike was no joke and he knew this when he caught his main lineup still staying at the gym so late one time for some reason, his forehead unfortunately took the bullseye. The boys earned an earful from the old man’s pipes, especially Wakatoshi of all people. “Make sure she’s not havin’ an amnesia or somethin’.” _

_ “Sir, there’s no need for me to go. I’m alri-” _

_ “Just go, now.”  _

_ Wakatoshi took your hand and led the way after Sagae received the clipboard from you.  _

_ \--- _

_ Upon checking, you weren’t in for anything serious whatsoever that the nurse just gave you a gel pack for the throbbing pain of a bump on your head. You were seated there at the bed as your classmate looked at his feet, avoiding eye contact. _

_ “Wakatoshi-kun, you can go back to the gym now. I’ll take care of the rest from here.” You tried to smile at him to ease his worries. _

_ “Are you sure you’ll be alright?” _

_ “Yes, and thank you for getting me here. I’ll be staying at our table and wait until you and Hayato-kun get there.”  _

_ He bowed down out of remorse. He wouldn’t have done this to anyone else but you and Coach Washijo in all of his games.  _

_ “Wakatoshi-kun.” You wanted to stop him from doing this, it wasn’t really his fault. It just really happens in ball games, right? You let him feel the comfort of the cold compress from your hand directly to his face. “I wouldn’t mind taking up some volleyball lessons from you now. Maybe some other time when you’re not busy with the team. So this doesn’t happen to me again, alright?” _

_ The volleyball captain rose from his position and beamed at the thought. He blinked then nodded at you before leaving you to your temporary rest before meeting up later. _

  * Unless it was only you and Wakatoshi teaching you to play volleyball in the gym, he hasn’t let you attend his practices since then and Coach Washijo was okay with this.
  * The weeks went by when Wakatoshi and Hayato finally aced their exams before the Interhigh Games. The volleyball idiot was still kind of a volleyball idiot but somehow along with your help and a miracle going by, he passed with flying colors. But he knew there was a drawback from this.



_ “That settles that. I’m happy for you, Wakatoshi-kun.” _

_ “It’s all thanks to you, [Y/N].” He smiled at you, and the thought that he can focus on his games without having the thought of grades at the back of his mind. _

_ “Well, I can finally be out of your hair. You guys can go enjoy the rest of the club activities as much as you want. Hayato-kun’s had enough of my flashcards already.” You chuckled at the thought of him and Semi whining whenever one of them made a mistake with their answer. _

_ “Damn straight.” Hayato remarked while looking at your test paper with awe. _

_ “Out of your hair? But you were never in my hair, [Y/N]. Shrinking you to that size would be impossible.” And the volleyball idiot is back. _

_ “I meant we won’t be studying together as much anymore. My job here is done.” You sighed at the thought. You’ll be missing this for sure. _

_ “But I don’t want us to stop studying together.” Wakatoshi’s declaration surprised even Hayato. _

_ “Won’t you be busy with the Interhigh coming up?”  _

_ “I’ll still go to our table when we have time. After the Interhigh as well. You’ll be waiting for me there, right?” His determination in wanting to study with you even more came in as a shock.  _

_ “I… Of course.”  _

_ This wasn’t stopping here. Wakatoshi wanted to spend more time close to you, and you wanted this too. Tutoring him for the rest of the academic year wouldn’t hurt, right? _

  
  


  * Little by little, you were fond of spending time with him and he’d even insist on you eating lunch with him and his teammates. Everyone else caught him staring at you a lot and smiling when you’re facing him. 



  * Dealing with some of his fans was easy enough, as they try to ask him questions and take up your time for studying. You would simply offer them to be the volleyball captain’s tutor instead with Wakatoshi automatically refusing for them. 



  * When they lose in the Interhigh or in any games in general, it’s a silent agreement between the two of you that Wakatoshi needs space for letting the loss sink in and deal with his emotions thoroughly before messaging you to meet up with him to study again.



  * During summer vacations, you would meet up in cafes and libraries for you to study together for summer homework if they weren’t in training camps. Tendou would tease the hell out of Wakatoshi for this asking if you two were going onto your study date or if it’s just an actual date. The volleyball captain would deny the dating part at first until he casually just says that the two of you are definitely dating.



  * That doesn’t come as surprising to the team anymore since they already noticed how Ushijima is so fond of you that Coach Washijo wouldn’t mind him personally leaving after practice early just to let you meet up with him asap. If anything he wants to have his top player in top shape in his games after all.



  * Wakatoshi doesn’t care about appearances, he likes someone that he could trust with his emotions and inner thoughts. He doesn’t know everything in life, and he really doesn’t have to unless it’s related to volleyball. The volleyball captain likes to listen to you talk, loves receiving your gentle caresses while he hears words that come from you at the best time. He doesn’t like treading so much in the unknown but going through it with you was a comfort he’d never expect to have. 



  * He’s not a man of words, but a man of actions. Instead of just formally confessing to you, Wakatoshi took initiative in keeping you close to his side while he quickly picked up on things that make you happy. 



  
  


**Extra: A Habit In Volleyball Games**

  * While you would keep yourself safe from the stray balls at their local games, he would meet up with you at the halls before their official warmup. He doesn’t expect a kiss on the lips or anything, but a kiss on his left hand and squeezing it good luck.



    * Upon Wakatoshi’s first serve and the following serves that come after, he’d think to himself that the ball feels good in his hands that day, the feeling of your lips and your hands squeezing his palm still lingering.



  * After his games, whether it’s a win or loss he appreciates it when you go for a recovery run with him the day after he celebrates or confides with his teammates.



_ Wakatoshi’s arm wrapped around your back, letting the people in the halls that you were with him. It’s become a routine for the two of you before the game starts, right before you leave him to focus and mentally prepare his mind for the court. _

_ “Ushiwaka-kun!~ Fancy meeting you here.” Two guys wearing white jackets with aquamarine elements approached the two of you. The Seijoh guys that Wakatoshi was talking about? _

_ “Oikawa, I told you to stop calling me that already. That’s not my name.”  _

_ “What’s this? Taking care of your fangirls now? Or should I just say fangirl? You don’t seem to be chased by the ladies so much like I am?” The other guy with Oikawa was staring at him annoyingly at the mention of his admirers. _

_ As Shiratorizawa’s volleyball captain almost defended you, you raised two of your arms in surrender. You never encountered trash talk like this anywhere but then it’s part of the sport, right? “Please, leave me out of this. This was just... petty.” _

_ Iwaizumi snorted as you ruined Oikawa’s moment with your rebuttal. _

_ “We’ll settle this on the court, Oikawa Tooru.” An unintentionally nice save from your boyfriend. _

_ “I’ll leave you guys to it if you have some catching up to do.” You took Wakatoshi’s left hand and gave it a kiss, then gave it a firm squeeze for good luck. Your hands slipped away from his arm as you traipsed away back into the bleachers together with your peers to cheer for your team  _ **_and_ ** _ your volleyball idiot, smiling at the thought of stealing this rival team captain’s thunder.  _

  
_ Two of the Seijoh boys stared in shock at the display of affection that happened just right in front of them, with  _ **_the_ ** _ Ushiwaka curving his lips lightly with the attempt of smiling fondly. He didn’t need too many fangirls throwing themselves at him but their joy of seeing Wakatoshi play was just a bonus. Your kiss on his hand however, was just something he could get used to before he plays. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I got the title the volleyball idiot because of the episode and manga title. Some of the subtitles would sugarcoat it and just call Ushijima a "Super Volleyball Freak" but the episode was titled that for a reason lmao. While the little comic of Let's Haikyuu! was included in the time skip when Ushijima and Kageyama learned of Hinata meeting up with Oikawa in Rio was meant as a joke, it's very reflective of Ushijima's focus in volleyball in general. 
> 
> 2\. Ushijima has similarities with Kageyama in a way where he's kinda this more intense but calm, less-frantic version of Kageyama. But together they're still hanging on one braincell.
> 
> 3\. I know it isn't really that bad, but the part of getting hit on the head with 3 of the ball games I mentioned really happened that I decided to use that as a reference. This is coming from someone who only started getting interested in sports after watching MMA a little bit, having an ongoing fitness journey, and because of Haikyuu while relating to some of the characters movements because of my injuries :(
> 
> 4\. I had to change one headcanon in Chapter 2 because of the time skip. Coach Washijo is married and he's actually pretty smitten. He's kinda a father figure to Ushijima so I decided to make him kinda his team captain's wingman in a way.
> 
> Do keep the requests coming. I'll leave this open while I'm working on organizing another multi-chapter fic that I might be in the mood to write.

**Author's Note:**

> You can add in the comments below if you'd like for me to think of other headcanons on what UShiwaka would do or say in certain situations with you.


End file.
